In recent years, plastic, and particularly vinyl fences have become common and popular as an alternative to traditional wood fencing. These fences are stronger, longer lasting, safer, and virtually maintenance free. They are also largely weather resistant and impervious to pests such as termites. The color of the vinyl is integral to the fence, and the vinyl composition is often modified to incorporate ultraviolet protective agents (such as titanium oxide), eliminating the need for paints or stains. Vinyl fencing can come in a variety of styles, mimicking traditional picket, semi-private, privacy, and even wrought iron fencing. Most fence posts for vinyl fencing are of hollow construction, and while a variety of shapes are possible, the most common has a square cross-section and a corresponding square inner cross-section.
The conventional method for installing a post, including vinyl fence posts, has been to excavate a post hole, place the post into the hole, and secure the post using concrete. However, a variety of devices have been proposed as an alternative method of installation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,366 to Speece discloses a fence post support which includes a ground engaging spike and an upper portion for engaging the hollow end of a fence post. The post-engaging element includes a pair of angle irons in an X-shaped configuration, the edges of which are adapted to engage the interior corners of the square-shaped interior of a hollow fence post. Also disclosed is a threaded element for expanding the angles of the post-engaging element, thereby securing the fence post to the support.
One drawback of the device-disclosed in Speece is that the fence post is supported from the base only. Often, and particularly with respect to hollow fence posts, additional support against lateral forces applied to the fence post are desired. This is particularly true for endposts and gateposts. Traditionally, this has been addressed by simply placing treated wooden stakes or rebar (steel rods) within the post prior to setting in, concrete. However, several fixtures have been proposed as an improved alternative.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,431 to Williams discloses a fixture which secures a hollow fence post to a “T” shaped stake which can be driven into the ground. The fixture includes a central inner housing for frictionally engaging the stake, and an outer, generally triangular peripheral member connected to the inner housing by a web. The triangular peripheral member is adapted to frictionally engage the post along the three corners thereof. These fixtures can be provided at multiple locations within the fence post to provide additional support.
Because it is readily available, relatively inexpensive, and easily cut to required lengths, standard pipe is an excellent support structure for hollow fence posts. Fixtures used in connection with standard pipes have been utilized to provide additional support and account for differences between the size of the pipe and the inner dimensions of the fence post.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,188 to Coulis employs coiled springs which, fit tightly around an anchored pipe, the coiled springs having extensions which fit into the interior corners of a hollow rectangular fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,808 to Lehmann discloses a fixture constructed of a pair of connected inner and outer cylinders. The inner cylinder extends beyond one end of the outer cylinder and has holes therein for fastening the fixture to a pipe. The outer cylinder is connected to the inner cylinder by a web, a hollow fence post can then be fitted over the outer cylinder.
In the many uses of posts supported by the various means discussed above, and particularly in the construction of fences, it is often necessary to attach hardware, such as brackets and hinges. While there are many advantages to using, hollow vinyl posts, the conventional method of using screws to attach such hardware is problematic because the thickness of the walls of the posts is often insufficient. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a fixture for a hollow post that, in addition to positioning the post, provides additional support for conventional hardware.
Moreover, in the vinyl fence post industry, there are many manufacturers, and the interior dimensions of such fence posts can vary significantly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fixture for a hollow fence post that accounts for differences in design and acceptable manufacturing tolerances.
Generally, it would be very desirable to have a fixture for securing a hollow post to a support structure such as a standard pipe that is simple, versatile and easily manufactured.
In some instances, a post such as that employed in vinyl fencing is not secured to the ground, but is instead attached to a structure, such as a wood deck or a cement floor. In those instances, a mount having a base plate for attachment to a structure is typically employed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,457 to Knudson et al. describes a mount for a vinyl fence post that includes a base having mounting holes for attachment to a structure. Extending from the base is a pair of elongated support members in an X-shaped configuration providing contact with the inner corners of hollow fence post having a rectangular cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,827 to Gehman discloses a mount for a hollow fence post including a base plate with holes for receiving set screws for attachment to a base. Extending vertically from the four corners of the rectangular base plate are four angle irons. Attached to the opposite end of the angle irons is a rectangular top plate which can be adjusted by a screw mechanism to lock the fixture against the inside corners of the fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,834 to Young discloses a newel post for a balustrade which is mounted using a clamping mechanism having a pair of expandable wedges. A bolt passed through a hole in a boss and engages the wedges, causing them to bear against the inside wall of the hollow newel post and clamp the boss to a nut positioned in the bore of a substrate.
One problem associated with the mounts of the prior art lies in adjusting the vertical alignment of the post. Variations in the surface of, for example, a wood deck, can cause a post using such mounts to lean at an undesirable angle. In some instances, the structure may simply not be appropriately level. To correct the vertical alignment, it is often necessary to use a shim, which can be unsightly and unstable.
For example, U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0233793 to Burkart et al. relates to a post mounting system having individually adjustable angled clamping members which contact the interior of a hollow plastic post and secure the post against the retaining wall of a base member. Disclosed therein is an angled circular shim member that can be fitted under the entire base member of the mount to adjust the vertical alignment.
Thus, also needed are improvements with respect to mounts for hollow posts that overcome the shortcomings of the above devices.